1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a fixed wing, powered light aircraft having an open cockpit forward of a pusher type engine supported on a pylon structure. Missile launch tubes are supported under both port and starboard wing sections by adjustable tube support structure. Cockpit seating, fuel tank configuration and placement, fuselage and wing root fairings and rudder pedal mounted wheel brake control improvements are embodied in the improved aircraft.
2. Background
In the development of so-called ultralight, powered aircraft there have been several attempts to provide aircraft which are capable of performing utilitarian functions other than mere recreational use. However, for certain applications such as military close-air support and other tactical mission military uses, agricultural spraying and aerial surveillance for example, aircraft characterized by the light tubular frame single layer fabric airfoils have not been suitable. There has, in fact, been a continuing need for a rugged light aircraft which is designed for low cost production, and may be adapted for military as well as commercial use. Aircraft of this type have also typically required performance capabilities including short take off and landing capability on rugged or unimproved airstrips and the ability to be disassembled for over the road surface transport. To this end there have been several problems in the developement of aircraft which meet all of the desideratum for a lightweight one or two man vehicle. The aircraft of the present invention overcomes several problems in the prior art as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art of fixed wing light aircraft.